Neither Enemy Nor Friend
by astroanna
Summary: After the events of HBP, what would happen if Draco and Harry got a chance to talk again? Here's my take on it....


NEITHER ENEMY NOR FRIEND

Darkness lay thick upon the small English town, the only light coming from the dim streetlamps. One of the streets, Grimmauld Place, was still and quiet; or so it seemed. One of the houses, number twelve, was actually filled with people, although no Muggle could have known it.

The Order of the Pheonix had taken up residence in the magically protected house once again, with Professor McGonnagal as the new Secret-keeper. Many members of the Order were at twelve Grimmauld place, as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three sixteen-year-olds were sitting at the dining room table, as dinner had just finished. They were just about to leave the table when the door to the house flew open.

Remus Lupin was making his way inside, supporting a slightly shorter figure that was leaning against him. Harry and Ron exchanged a swift, concerned glance before the two rushed forward to help Lupin, Hermione right behind them. It was at this moment that Harry recognized the limp figure Lupin was helping. The silver-blond hair and pale face were unmistakable. It was Draco Malfoy.

"I wonder what happened to him?" came Hermione's voice softly from behind Harry.

"I don't know", replied Harry quietly.

They had laid him upon a couch in the main living room when Harry turned towards Lupin.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, uncertainty in his voice, "what happened?"

"I was making my way back here when I saw Draco. He was just walking all by himself and didn't seem very well at all. He didn't even notice me until I was right in front of him. I said his name, and he looked at me for a second and then just collapsed. Luckily we weren't very far away."

Harry looked at Draco for a long moment. He hadn't seen the other boy since the night Dumbledore had died. Once again, the thought of Dumbledore caused a wave of grief to grip him, but Harry pushed it back. Slowly, Draco Malfoy opened his eyes. He looked around him, gradually taking in his surroundings, and the people standing around him. He tried to sit up, but winced in pain and lay back down.

"Draco?" Lupin said gently, moving to kneel beside the young man, "what happened to you?"

Draco sat up, more slowly this time, and simply looked at Lupin, but said nothing. His eyes then made their way around the small group, until they met Harry's. The familiar look of disgust crossed Draco's face, but only for a moment. His eyes dropped to the floor, and he was silent. Taking a deep breath, Harry finally spoke.

"Um, Professor?" Harry said quietly. Lupin turned to Harry.

"Can I talk to Draco for a minute?"

Lupin looked at Harry quizzically, but got to his feet.

"Sure, Harry."

Harry sat at the opposite end of the couch from Draco. He cast a significant look at both Ron and Hermione, who both nodded and made their way out of the room. Draco and Harry sat there for several long moments, neither one speaking. Finally Harry broke the silence, his voice soft as he spoke.

"I know what happened, even if Lupin doesn't…Voldemort." Draco looked at Harry sharply, the old animosity flashing in the light blue eyes.

"Look, Potter, if you think I'm going to just-"

"Malfoy," Harry said, cutting Draco off, "if you don't want to tell me what happened, or anyone else, I don't care. There's something I wanted to say to you. I know what happened that night. The night Dumbledore…" Harry took a deep breath, "was killed. You could have killed him, but you didn't. That means something." Draco looked at Harry, and there was a lingering pain beneath the cold look in his eyes.

"It means I was too scared to-"

"No!" Harry said forcefully. "That's not what happened. You couldn't bring yourself to kill an unarmed man. That doesn't make you a coward. It means what Dumbledore said was true. You aren't a killer. That's why you're here, like this, isn't it? Voldemort wasn't happy you couldn't complete your mission, was he?" Draco looked at his hands. His voice was almost inaudible when he spoke.

"No, he wasn't." Draco glanced at Harry swiftly, his eyes wide with horror at what he had said. He got up quickly and made his way to the door. Harry blocked his way.

"You're not leaving yet."

"Get out of my way, Potter." Harry drew out his wand.

"Sit down, Malfoy."

Draco looked furious, but after several long moments, he seemed defeated. Slowly, he made his way back to the couch, and Harry sat beside him, wand still held in his hand.

"Look-" Harry began, but Draco interrupted him.

"You and I are never going to be friends, Potter," he said, his voice cold and laced with anger.

"I know that," Harry said, "believe me, I know that. But I have enough enemies at the moment. I don't need your name on the list." Draco looked at him, confusion in his eyes. "I'm giving you a choice, Malfoy."

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked at Draco, vivid green eyes meeting cold, light, blue.

"I have just one question to ask you. If I ask it, will you tell me the truth?" Draco looked wary, and there was suspicion in his voice.

"Why should I?" Harry smiled coldly.

"Because I have more important things to do than play games, Malfoy. Because there are people getting hurt and dying, and I have a job to do that has nothing to do with you. Because even though we will never be friends, I don't want or need you as an enemy. Not anymore." Harry looked at Draco for a moment, whose expression was unreadable.

"So, I'm going to ask you, and only once; do you want to go back to Voldemort and keep working for him?" Draco looked at Harry, and there was uncertainty in the response.

"I-I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do! Don't you understand that?" Harry got to his feet angrily. "Didn't you learn anything that night at the Astronomy tower? That's what Dumbledore was trying to tell you. You have a choice. You always have a choice. You can go back to Voldemort and be his next Death Eater, take your father's place. Until you get yourself killed and Voldemort replaces you or you mess up something else and Voldemort isn't as easy on you as he was this time. Or, you can talk to Professor McGonnagal and go back to being a teenager, like Dumbledore wanted you to. The decision is yours." Harry made his way towards the door. Draco's voice stopped him in his tracts.

"Potter." Harry stood there, facing the door, but did not move. "Why are you doing this?" Harry shrugged.

"No one deserves to be underneath Voldemort's thumb. No one should be forced into that life." Harry turned back to look Malfoy in the eyes. "Not even you."

Harry made his way out of the room, leaving Malfoy alone and more confused than he had ever been before.


End file.
